


tumblr prompt 1: daddy kink/dirty talk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by nbmothman



Category: Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/pseuds/nbmothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt from @intoxicated-circulations on tumblr/littleblacksubmarines on ao3</p><p>enjoy</p><p>ya nasties</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumblr prompt 1: daddy kink/dirty talk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblacksubmarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/gifts).



“Fuck, Daddy, _please_ I-” The end of Matt’s sentence carried off into a high whine, muffled against the sheets. 

Mark stilled behind him and Matt could hear the sharp huffs of his breath, hands still on Matt’s hips. 

“Did, did you just call me ‘Daddy’?” 

For a second Matt’s heart stopped. He could feel his eyes get wide and he was so glad Mark couldn’t see his face right now. Panic set into his chest and his pulse beat in his ears. 

“I-It just slipped out, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no, no, babe, don’t be sorry. I-um,” One of Mark’s hands ran over Matt’s shoulder blades, nails scratching softly. 

“You can call me that, if you want to.” 

Relief washed over Matt, his muscles relaxing, though it was quickly replaced with mischief. He licked his lips and smiled, straining his neck back a bit to meet Mark’s eyes. 

“You like it when I call you Daddy?” 

The response Matt got was nails up his spine, tracing up his neck to grab a handful of hair at the back of his head. Matt let his head go limp, a hoarse moan escaping his mouth when Mark pressed Matt’s face into the pillows. 

He could feel Mark move, the lack of sight exhilarating and a little scary. No matter how much Matt’s trusted someone, it would always prickle the hair on the back of his neck being in such a vulnerable position. But it was a good sensation, a good fear. He knew he was safe and that Mark would never do anything Matt wasn’t comfortable with. 

A rhythm started again, Matt groaning after the long pause of no movement. Mark sped up slowly, hand still at the hair on the back of Matt’s head and the other holding Matt’s hip. 

After a short while Matt grew impatient, but it was sort of hard to communicate that with your face shoved into the bed. He tried to be subtle, pressing back against Mark to meet his thrusts as much as he could to feel Mark deeper inside him. A low moan came from Matt’s mouth before he could stop it, the change in angle sending hot pulsing sensations through him. 

“A little eager, are we?” Matt could hear the smirk on Mark’s face, he groaned in acknowledgement. 

“You like it when Daddy fucks you?” 

Mark punctuated his words with harder thrusts. The grip on Matt’s hair tightened, pulling him up and away from the pillow. Matt gasped. 

“Yes, Daddy, _please, please,_ ”

The rumble from Mark’s chest reverberated against Matt’s lower back, purring in approval. 

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” 

Matt felt like he was about to explode. 

“ _Shit_ ,”

He arched his back even more, his muscles starting to sting. But he knew Mark would appreciate the view. It gave Mark more room to lean over Matt, press them together, and bite at Matt’s back. Mark was just tall enough to be able to reach the base of Matt’s neck with his teeth. Goosebumps immediately prickled Matt’s neck and shoulders. He could feel Mark’s torso pressing up against his back with each thrust, damp sweat making their skin stick together. 

“So desperate, you little bitch.” 

The whine Matt let out was embarrassingly loud. 

“You like that, huh?” The pompous, arrogant tone of Mark’s voice made Matt bite his lip. 

God, he felt like he was going to fucking die right there. He didn’t know why he got off on being called shit like that, he really didn’t. But he wasn’t going to question it when he could be spending his time enjoying it. 

“ _Fuck, yes_.” 

Matt felt one of Mark’s hands on his back, tracing the outlines of his muscles. 

“Working so hard for me.” 

Matt gripped the pillow tighter, whining into it. His lower back _was_ starting to burn, but _fuck_ it was worth it. Each thrust Mark pressed into him took his breath away. 

Mark’s hand on Matt’s back smoothed over his skin, down his shoulder blade to his ribs to the curve of his ass. Matt could feel Mark’s fingers fanning out, squeezing tight and pressing his nails into Matt’s skin before continuing out to his hipbone again. 

The gentle sensation of Mark’s hand in contrast with the sharp feeling of Mark’s teeth on his neck and the inconsistent pressure on his prostate had him shaking. 

“ _Mark,_ I’m-I’m close, I-”

“You can let go,” 

Mark just barely ghosted his hand over the length of Matt’s cock before gently dragging the pad of his thumb over the head. Precum had dripped past the head of Matt’s dick and all it took was a gentle rub over the wetness that had Matt seeing stars. 

“I want to hear my pretty boy come.” 

Matt’s orgasm took him by surprise, not recognizing his own voice when a wanton whine came from his mouth. His grip turned his knuckles white and he bit against the pillow, trapping his groans in his throat. A sharp grip on his hair pulled him back and away from the pillow. Matt sobbed, his orgasm shaking through him accompanied by the continued pressure against his prostate and Mark’s hand squeezing the base of his cock. 

“Louder for me, baby.” Mark’s thrusts were becoming less consistent, so Matt knew he was close. Contrasting feelings were coming at Matt from all sides; his orgasm, the sharp pull on his hair, Mark’s voice, his hand on Matt’s dick and Mark’s cock inside him. He felt like he was going to die from overstimulation. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” Matt cried, tears welling in his eyes and his legs quivering. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Mark hissed and came, thrusting into Matt once again before going still, biting against Matt’s shoulder. Another sweet sting of pain that had Matt’s legs give out. The cum on the sheets stuck to Matt’s stomach, making him shiver. Then Mark’s cum was warm and wet in Matt’s ass, pulling a guttural moan out of him. 

They stayed there for a while, Mark thrusting shallowly through the afterglow and keeping his teeth latched on Matt’s shoulder. Mark finally straightened his back and Matt could feel him pressing soft touches on the bruises and scratches on Matt’s back. It was soothing and Matt sighed at the contact. When Mark pulled out Matt felt a loss but it was quickly replaced by the press of Mark’s thumb against his hole. Matt squeaked at the feeling, followed by Mark’s cum sliding down his thighs. 

“You okay?” Mark asked, his thumb a tender pressure rubbing up and down Matt’s hole. 

Matt shuddered. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He hummed and nuzzled his face into the pillow. 

“Good.” Mark leaned over Matt again and kissed the base of his neck, taking his hand from Matt’s hole and smoothing it over his lower back. 

“I’m gonna go get a washcloth but I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Matt let himself go in the ebb and flow of warmth and calm that took over his mind and body, drifting in and out of consciousness. 

Gentle static against Matt’s calf pulled him out of his mind, running up his thigh and back down. 

“Gonna clean you up now, that okay?” 

“Mmhm,” Matt nodded, already half-asleep. 

Through the haze Matt noticed the soft washcloth between his legs, sending pleasant sparks down to his belly and cock. Matt could feel himself purring in the bottom of his chest and his face heating up. 

“It never ends with you, huh?” He heard Mark chuckle behind him before he rolled Matt over, pulling the sheets out from under him. 

Matt’s half-lidded eyes looked up at Mark, now wearing his boxers and an octopus shirt. 

“You wanna go one more round?” Mark added, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

Matt stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, snuggling closer to the pillow and turning onto his side. 

Matt pulled the comforter up and around himself after Mark had finished taking the sheets off the bed and into the dirty hamper. The last thing Matt felt before went under was Mark pressing against his back and wrapping his arm around his waist. They tangled their legs together and fell asleep within minutes. 

Matt would take up Mark’s offer in the morning. 


End file.
